Please be my date
by Muku kawaii
Summary: Natsu Dragneel,the great salmon haired dragon slayer,can also get jealous sometimes you know. A Fairy Tail oneshot Lucy x Natsu My first fanfiction hope you like it.


**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Mashima Hiro sensei. Hope you all like my story this is my first fanfiction so I might have messed up here and there. I'm looking forward to your reviews**

 **Now off to the story**

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

"Mira!" the pink haired dragon slayer of Fairy Tail yelled gaining the attention of the white haired bartender. "Hai Natsu, what happened" replied Mira. "Have you seen Luce? She was not in her apartment and…" Natsu stopped. "And…?" Mira asked. She noticed that Natsu seemed a little troubled. "Did something happen between you two?" Mira decided to ask Natsu since she noticed these past few days Natsu and Lucy were not going on mission as often as they used to."Luce is not spending time with me anymore .It is as if she is ignoring me Mira." Natsu whined .It was true though, it seemed that she hardly spent any time at the guild or with Team Natsu. "Don't worry Natsu she must have her reasons" the takeover mage answered. "Maybe..." Natsu said sadness was evident in his voice.

' _Where are you Luce?'_ Natsu thought _._ He missed her a lot. Why wouldn't he? Thanks to Gray and Gajeel. The naive boy realized that he was in love with his blonde best friend.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Natsu_ " _Gray started "When are you going to confess to Luce?" this caused the pink haired mage to divert his eyes from his fire chicken and gaze at the ice make mage. "Confess?" was the only word that came out of Natsu's mouth. He didn't get what his friend_ / _enemy was saying. "You love her right you should let her know that" Gajeel joined their conversation. He himself found out what love was with a little help from his current girlfriend Levy. "Luce knows I love her" Natsu continued eating. Huh? So what did she say and when did you confess?" Gray was surprised to hear that dumb Natsu was able to get his feeling through to Lucy. "Why would I? She knows it from the beginning after all we are nakama right…" this earned his a smack from both of his friends. "Natsu so you mean you still don't know you love her!" Gray was astonished that his rival was so dense. "I love her I know that Ice freak" Natsu said while rubbing his head. "Flame brain you love her more than a nakama" Gajeel pointed it out. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked he was completely clueless. "Alright dope" Gray stated_

" _have you ever wanted to embrace Luce without any reason"_

" _Yes….she is warm so when I hug her I feel nice" Natsu replied while thinking_

" _Have you ever gotten angry when she is talking with or when she hangouts with other guild members specially boys" Gajeel said. "Kind of…." Natsu answered actually he felt a burning sensation in his chest whenever he would see Luce hug anybody else even when she hugs Gray or Loke or Gajeel or anybody else of that matter._

" _Have you ever felt to just keep her to yourself?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Ever felt your cheeks burn up when you she talks to you?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Would you like to spend the rest of your life with her and just her?"_

 _This is when he noticed something. He was even ready to leave his life to Luce and with no one else. He felt his cheeks burn._

" _Gray I love her!" Natsu exclaimed. "BINGO!" screamed both of the boys. "It took you so long to realize that?" both of thm laughed._

" _What would I do now?" He wanted Lucy to also know his feeling but how?_

 _ **Flashback ended**_

After that Natsu mustered all his courage to ask Lucy to go with him to the Christmas party at the palace since every guild in Fiore were invited. Well it is more like a ball where the guild members were expected to come with their partners. Thankfully she said yes. But now a day he could hardly see her in the guild. Natsu decided to go to Luce's apartment again and wait till she returns.

When he reached there he could not believe his eyes. There stood Lucy with a certain light dragon slayer of their rival guild, of Sabertooth. It was none other than Sting Eucliffe. Natsu hid behind the wall of a building and tried to hear what they were talking.

All of a sudden Sting held Lucy's hand and asked her "Lucy, I love you" his eyes were stern. Lucy's face reached a thousand shades of red. That's it. Natsu lost his control over his body. His breathing was rapid. He took Lucy's hand in his own and kissed her. Sting and Lucy were both in complete shock. After Natsu released her he hugged her and looked at Sting and spoke "She belongs to me" he narrowed his eyes and continued "So back off Sabertooth"…..

"Hahhahahaaa!" Sting was rolling on floor laughing, Lucy was crimson red and Natsu stood there completely shocked.

"Natsu san you need to try to hide your scent" Sting acknowledged. "Huh?" was Natsu's response. "You see Natsu san I found out you were here and you were trying to hide so I decided to mess around you since I knew…" Sting looked at Lucy "You liked blonde"

This time it was Natsu's time to blush. "Ano…" Lucy started "I'm sorry Luce I'm really sorry but I got jealous when I saw you with him" Natsu was on his all fours and was begging. Lucy chuckled. Natsu looked up and saw that Lucy was not angry. Lucy bent down and kissed Natsu who was completely astonished.

"I love you too Baka" Lucy cupped Natsu's face with both of her hands and was smiling. "See Natsu san she love you too" Sting said this caused the couple to snap out of their trace and notice that Sting was still there.

"Don't worry I'm doing" Sting said and vanished.

"I thought you hated me" Natsu said while looking at the ground "If I didn't like you why would I have accepted your invite for the ball" Lucy said.

"Huhhh?!" Gray was amazed to here that Natsu was able to convey his feelings to the celestial mage though the circumstances were awkward. But that didn't matter now that they are here in the palace for the Christmas party as a real couple. "But I never found out why was Sting with you that day? " Natsu asked his date. "I don't know. Before he could tell you came" Lucy replied.

"Are you fine with it Sting?" the shadow dragon slayer asked his partner "I am" Sting replied while looking at the couple with a smile. "You really are something" Rogue said now following Sting's gaze and continued "You went there to propose her and somehow ended up pairing her up with Natsu san". At this Sting chucked and replied "Well Rogue when you are in love you care about the other one more."

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima sensei**

 **I hope you liked it please leave your reviews for the story**

 **Thanks for reading minna...**


End file.
